


Gilded

by XYDamianKane



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Blindfolds, Canon-Typical Kidnapping, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Nipple Piercings, No Sex, Other, Rope Bondage, Touch-Starved, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane
Summary: The figure pours something from the decanter into a glass, and uses one gloved finger to anoint Tim’s chest with it.Nipple piercings. Christ on a bicycle.





	Gilded

Day 10: **Body Modification/Decoration | Bondage** | Frottage | Cock Worship

* * *

Being bathed by unknown hands while blindfolded is _far_ from worst thing that's happened to Tim, and, from what he felt, the servants were quite professional about it.

All that in mind, he cannot _ believe _ this is happening to him.

Ra’s _actually said_, “Have him bathed and brought to my quarters,” and appeared to do so without a drop of irony. Tim is still slightly in shock from the cliché of it all--though Ra’s must have had to outgrow the fear of cliché long ago. He does love to play with expectations.

Wordplay must grow old when you’ve spoken and been spoken to for hundreds of years.

Tim's been bound and blindfolded for what feels like hours. He knows the knots aren’t going to give, but strains against them anyways.

It’s mainly that he can’t think of anything else to do--he’s naked and soft with perfumed oil from the baths, he has no tools on him, and it’s all ropes woven of this soft, organic-feeling fiber, not the handcuffs he’d be out of in under a minute.

Ra’s would probably go all in for old-fashioned fetters anyways. Probably would just weld them shut right on his legs, the absolute barbarian. 

His limbs are to themselves and then to each other, forcing him to a kneeling position, His torso is largely exposed and thrust forward and he’s on--what he thinks--is a table. It’s embarrassing and he can’t even see himself.

He smells some kind of incense burning, though not strong enough to be in the same room. 

He hears footsteps, and someone is removing his blindfold.

It’s a black-veiled stranger. All that’s visible are light brown eyes outlined in thick dark strokes of kohl.

Tim flinches but doesn’t scream. His eyes dart away to take in his surroundings.

He must be in the far interior of the palace. He sees no windows and can barely see the frame of the door (it must be the same pale stone as the walls) in the flickering light of a few oil lamps. The tile on the floor is glossy and intricately patterned. The bed must be behind him.

A few shiny objects on the table next to him catch his eye: a crystal decanter set, needles, a small selection of jewelry (some loose gold hoops, two of which are joined together by a larger chain).

There’s thread, too, the purpose of which he cannot fathom. They’re obviously going to pierce him somewhere. Does some element of this necessitate stitches?

The figure pours something from the decanter into a glass, and uses one gloved finger to anoint Tim’s chest with it.

Nipple piercings. Christ on a bicycle.

It’s not like he’s going to feel it, not really--his chest area is still a little numb from top surgery, even though it’s been some time now.

He feels the warmth of the stranger’s body heat on his bare skin and wonders if Ra’s would be jealous at their closeness.

Ra’s isn’t even here, he didn’t even bother, and he still occupies Tim’s every thought.

He can’t look away as the needle enters his skin--it goes so smoothly through him and emerges through the other side. The servant ties off the first one with the length of thread and passes the needle through the flame again. 

They repeat the process on the other side, and the steady, artful precision makes it a show worth watching. 

Gloved hands pick up the chained pair and tease the thread out of him on the left nipple first. The hoop slips in and lies flat and cool against his chest. It’s not so much that it’s heavy, but it’ll definitely take a while to get used to it. The other one slips in just as easily and the chain hangs low, to about the bottom of his ribcage. 

His limbs are sore from being forced into this position for so long. He can’t tell if that’s distracting him from the sensations he should be feeling in his chest.

The set shines a delicate gold and his skin shines much the same in the light. Janet always said he looked better in silver, but the warmth is beginning to grow on him.

What was that saying? You aren’t truly caught until you don’t mind being caught?

The figure picks the blindfold back up and moves to tie it back around his face.

“No--please--” Tim stutters aloud, surprising even himself.

It does make the figure pause. They look down, clearly to think, before leaning towards Tim’s left ear.

“The Master will return shortly. You need not worry,” they mutter.

They tie the blindfold back on. He doesn’t hear them gather their materials back up or slip out, but knows somehow that they are gone.

There’s no one to correct, so he tells himself Ra’s returning _ isn’t _ what he was worried about.

He feels himself swallow, and waits.

**Author's Note:**

> If you deprive someone of one or more of their senses, that's more stuff you don't have to write.
> 
> I've never gotten piercings besides my super basic ear-piercings. Oops.


End file.
